Justice May Be Blind, But Love Is Not
by themanwithoutfearakadaredevi1
Summary: Simon was only their for the childhood of his life. Now he's come back to hells kitchen to fix what's been done wrong to the city of NYC. But something happens, how can you save your city if your blind and you can't bring justice to the streets. I know summery sucks but plz read.
1. dodging questions

"Hi, how are you on this beautiful morning Clary?" asked Isabelle. "good" said Clary, how about you Izzy? "great!" "Clary what's wrong?" "Valentine was deranged last night and you know..." Izzy's look paled and hardened. did he hit you? yeah, I have a couple new bruises that's why my hair is styled differently. of course Izzy never had to worry about how her hair was styled or how she looked. her tall, skinny, supermodel body would look good in anything. and her blue eyes and black hair could go with anything. while me on the other hand, clary thought, sure I'm cute with red frizzy hair and green eyes... clary, clary, clary by this time Izzy nudged her, which brought her back to reality. were you thinking about him again? Who, O Simon, no. (Simon my old childhood friend the one that had black hair, brown eyes, and wore huge dorky glasses.) no just thinking about valentine. clary lied. why? cause he's always got this weird look in his eye around me. well then let me ask you something- RING! Saved by the bell Fairchild.


	2. seeing a ghost

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instrments or Daredevil. All rights go to repective owners.

Seeing A Ghost

"Clary!" yelled Jace, Alec, and Izzy all in unison. "Huh, o hi guys, how is your day so far!" her question was met with "good, ehh, great." As they got into the lunchline they talked. Once the 4 got their food they took a table outside overlooking Hell's Kitchen. Once they were done with their food they all started falling asleep from the sounds of people walking on the street and cars zipping by. Clary was rigth about to nod of into sleep but suddenly she saw a boy across the street that had jet black hair, and big dorky glasses... clary shot up and off the school grounds with Alec, Jace, and Izzy behind her. she started across the street yelling "Simon!, Simon!" the look alike wasn't him he had blue eyes, the real Simon had brown. Right then Clary broke down into tears in the street. She would never see him again...

Then suddenly HONK! A dump truck was barreling down the street towards her. She didn't have the strength to move out of the way...

She felt a person shove her out of the way of the incoming dump truck. The person had some kind of black under armor shirt on with black under armor pants over the shirt was a green jacket and there was something weird about his face that's it he had a black bandana covering his eyes. After starring for a little while she blacked out. last thing she heard was "Clary, It's going to be okay, I'm here to stay..."


	3. The Hospital Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instrments or Daredevil. All rights go to repective owners.

The Hospital Visitor

Clary woke up feeling to the shining of a pen light in her eye. She heard the doctor say "You were smart to bring her here, o she's waking up I'll leave you two to it." "Thank you Ma'am."

As Clary turned to the side she saw the man in the black under armor sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed. "Who are you?" "Wow have I changed that much?" the man in the under armor took off the bandana and smiled "Man Fairchild can't believe that you don't recognize my voice." "S-Simon is that really you!" "Yeah its me" "Oh My God!" Clary sprigged out of the hospital bed and hugged him.

Then she did something that Simon had never seen her do. She latched on to him and started crying. "Please don't ever move again." "I won't, I promise." once she calmed down they got her discharged from the hospital and walked around Hell's Kitchen and Clary noticed something "Simon you alright?" "Yeah just a little lightheaded." "okay." before they knew it, it was dark all the streetlight lamps were buzzing on. "Hey Clary why don't you stay with me tonight, it's way to dangerous to be out alone at night." "no I can make it home-." "Nope I insist." "Okay then." As they made their way back to Simon's house they made some small talk. Once they got to his house Simon and Clary argued on who could have the bed. "Clary you are the guest, so you get the bed, I will sleep on the couch." argued Simon "But it's your house you take the bed." It went on like this for 30 minutes until Clary gave out and took the bed.


	4. the story

THE STORY  
I do not own TMI or DAREDEVIL all rights go to respectful owners.

As Clary got changed she realized something (I don't have any clothes to change into) so there she stood in her laundry. "Shit, wait I can use this to my advantage." as Clary laughed evilly. Simon was downstairs cooking like a 5 star housewife/chef. As clary waltzed into the kitchen "Hey Simon." Clary purred. Simon turned around "Hey Clary, how did you sle-" Simon turned bright red, had a nosebleed, and fainted at the same time. "Well that's the same old Simon Lewis, still to embarrassed to look at a girl."

5 MINUTES LATER

"Clary Fairchild, why on the planet Earth would you do that to me?!" "Because it was funny as a hell monkey on a bicycle." as Simon set the table and finished making breakfast he started telling the story...

FLASHBACK TO 3 YEARS AGO

"Morning students, as you all know there will be a new student joining our class today, I want you to make him feel welcomed here at Lore High school." said their homeroom teacher Mr. Bennet. As Simon walked into the class a wad of paper hit him. everybody laughed. Mr. Bennet on the other hand was outraged, "who the hell just hit our new transfer student with a piece of paper!?" everyone went dead silent, "If the culprit does not come forward this instant there will be extra homework for everybody, except Simon" this caused an outrage among the students, until one of the kids from the back of the class came forward with another rolled up wad of paper. "It was me!" "Mr. Rodgers I expected more from you especially since the playoffs begin in a week-" "Yo Lewis sorry 'bout that we were just tryin to make a joke." "hey it's okay I've been through worse, what's your name dude?" "Jonah." Simon offered his hand nice to meet ya. then Simon addressed the whole class, "Umm hi my name is Simon Lewis this is a huge school so would anybody help me around to find my classes?" Half the guys in the room rushed him like they were the defensive line in football.


End file.
